


Chocolates and Sweets

by Izzu



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-19
Updated: 2004-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi was very bored so he made Tsuzuki do something. What else other than making him do poetry? Sort of a followup to Crimson Kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates and Sweets

Seichiiro Tatsumi had nothing to do one day in Meifu and had chanced upon a long poetry written by Tsuzuki entitled Crimson Kiss. He was impressed with the work and wanted him to do another, but Tsuzuki refused...

In the end, Tatsumi did something sneaky and Tsuzuki had to oblige. So, ignoring the shame that was gnawing in his heart right now, Tsuzuki recited his newly created poem...

* * *

Chocolates and sweets,

Sundaes and ice creams,

I love them all, I crave them all,

Even if 'Soka refused,

Or Tatsumi scolding,

I'll have the lots! Yesiree...

 

KaCho loves them,

To bring him some,

Often he'll ask,

Not that I'm willing

But if he shares,

I'm willing as ever,

To taste those lovelies...!

 

Those delicious creams,

And scrumptious taste,

Never I'm bored, never I'm tired,

To savor it, is my mission,

My utmost happiness,

The sweetness of them,

Brightens my day...!

 

Sweets, oh sweets,

Cakes and creams,

May I'll be blessed,

To have you often,

To fill them in my mouth,

So, Tatsumi...

Give me back my Kasutera!

 

~Asato Tsuzuki~

* * *

So thus ends Tsuzuki's poem as Tatsumi sat amused and amazed at his creativity. Though, Tsuzuki was not so pleased. Tatsumi made him recite in in front of everyone which included Hisoka, Terazuma, Watari, Wakaba and Konoe KaCho. Poor Tsuzuki was pretty much embarrassed by this even when Wakaba complimented the poem as very cute coming from him. And Tatsumi eventually returned his Kasutera to Tsuzuki while he eats it with much haste.


End file.
